Strike Three: Part 1
by Sinful Raven
Summary: Akemi, a former Kirigakure shinobi, had been forced into the group Akatsuki, and is compelled into locating a scroll with information on Naruto, but she ends up failing and has to deal with the wrath of Pein himself. Will she end up in a deathly punishment? or will she gain a second chance to redeem herself? Rated M for language.


**Soo...I started typing this at about...1:03am Sunday, and finished it at 'round 8:13am. I just had this idea in my head, and **_**had **_**to type it up xD it kinda seems like a sort of musical I guess, what with the song references my oc sings every now and then, and this has nothing to do with my other fic Birthright by the way. It's completely random, and I do plan on making a second part to it now, I love it too much not to xD Songs used; Broken Glass: by Three Days Grace, Divide: by Disturbed Blow Me Away: by Breaking Benjamin, and The Bird and The Worm: by The Used. Also, this oc will be based off of myself xD It's also the simplest thing I've written. I needed to give my brain a break from practicing with imagery and much detail. I try too hard .**

"...are you even listening to me?!" Came Pein's loud dull voice. The eyes of a young teenage female had shot open from dozing on and off; "Huh? What? D'ya say somethin'?" Was her reply. Pein just stared her down, and clenched his fists. "This is the _second _time you've failed a mission. Keep this up, and I'll be forced to place some sort of punishment for you. Now leave." Sighing, the girl exited Pein's office, and strode over to a very comfortable looking couch in the main room.

Though, being as dusty and old as it was, it still suited as a comfy place to rest on. Yawning, the girl closed her sleepy eyes in hopes of getting some sleep, but Hidan had walked in there, ranting to Kakuzu on how stingy he really was. "...and another thing Kakuzu, the restrictions are ridiculous! Especially since one of your _rules _is that we share bedrooms! I can't _stand _to be around you too much!"Growling, Kakuzu abruptly grabs Hidan by the throat, and chokes the life out of him; leaving him speechless on the count of his windpipe being blocked."Listen to me..."Kakuzu said, in a threatening manner; "..._shut up _and _deal _with it, because I can't stand _you _either." Kakuzu relinquished his grip on Hidan's now bruised neck, and walked over to the kitchen as Hidan rubbed his hurt throat, an muttered; "...won't you make a nice sacrifice to Jashin one day, you old miser." Then, he turned his attention toward the girl who was laying comfortably on the couch. Her long brown hair draped over her arm, that was slung over the cushion of the couch, while the other was over her forehead, and one of her legs had been bent up to her stomach, while the other was straight. She was sleeping, she'd been sleep deprived for a long while now, what with Pein sending her on constant missions during the early night, and her not returning back until midnight. Hidan, being as stupid as he was, walked over to her, and leaned in on her sleeping face; "Oi, oi bitch! Why are you fucking sleeping during the day, huh?!" on impulse, the girl shot out a fist to the Jashinist's face, and the power it had made on him, made him tumble over onto his ass; rubbing at the now sore nose that'd been so unexpectedly punched.

"Damn bitch! Why the fuck did you do that?!" He shouted as he glared at her. The girl opened her eyes, and revealed her yellow irises. "Because...if you try to interrupt my sleep...you better believe I'll make you regret it." she said, as she closed her eyes again, and placed her hand back where it was before. Hidan muttered a few things like; cursing her name, or saying he'll kill her when he get's the chance and stormed off.

Hours pass, and a rude awakening had made itself clear to the brunette as she was startled awake by Samehada, attempting to drain her of her chakra. "Fuck!" She kicked at the sword, and pried it off her body as she quickly sat up, and felt weaker than she had than when she dozed off. "Damn thing...Kisame-san really ought to keep it locked away." She mumbled. She rubbed her eyes cutely to rid herself of the sleep that was left over from her much needed rest, and Itachi had called her name. "Akemi. Pein requires you to go on a mission right now. It's a quarter to seven." with wide eyes, the girl now known as Akemi, looked at the raven; mouth agape. "What?! But, I went to sleep only a minute ago!" "It's been hours since then. You went to sleep at four o'clock. You've been sleeping for nearly three hours." He stated, as he continued. "Now, go see Pein about your mission. He's becoming impatient." With that, the Uchiha left the room as Akemi rushed over to Pein's office in a hurry; her breath hitching as she placed her hands on her bent knees to catch her breath once inside. "I...I'm here." She said, looking up at him with a sheepish grin plastered across her face. Pein merely stared into her yellow orbs as she chuckled nervously. He took a scroll that had the Intel of the mission, and handed it to her as she stood up straight and took it from him. "I expect you to finish this mission tonight, and be back before your usual time. Fail to do so, will result in punishment which I have mentioned before. Do I make myself clear?" Akemi nodded, and took her leave. She gathered everything she needed for such a mission, and headed out.

She took out her black mp3 player, and placed her matching color ear buds inside her ears. As music began to play, she started to sing her heart out:"_All we are, is broken glass. Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last. And all we are, are empty shells, try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself." _ She had it on low just incase some enemy ninja were to show up, or she didn't hear the sound of kunai or shuriken being thrown at her. "_We march the streets at night, lookin' for a thrill, lookin' for a fight, it was the first day of the rest of our lives. We were fast, never gonna die, riding up the highway, forty-five. We didn't know, it couldn't go on forever~." _This had been her favorite song since she first listened to it. It reminded her of her current situation with Akatsuki. She wanted no part of the organization, but after being forced into it; she just had to cope.

She was previously, a ninja from Kirigakure. One who was a master at wielding swords. She was deadly, and sly like a fox, but lately her skills have been slacking somewhat. It's either because of how Pein gives her nightly missions, or the fact she hasn't been training as much as she should be. She's been growing into a loud mouth teenager, but not as big a loud mouth as Hidan; that's for damn sure.

She began to feel the rain drizzle from above a gloomy sky as she walked, and noticed lightning. She could hear thunder barely, but some of it had been blocked off by the sound of her music playing. "_**Go. **__I wanna tear a big hole in what is to be, to end all this infatuation with unity, I'm seeking my salvation alone again I never needed to be one of you anyway." _ She adored this next one, for it also reminded her of her situation, but mainly with Pein. Everything about it was true to her, but her favorite lines were these; "_Don't wanna be another player losing in this game, I'm trying to impress upon you we're not the same, my own individuality is so unique, I'm one impressive motherfucker now wouldn't you say?"_

She arrived to her destination within minutes, as the rain had begun to pour heavily down on her. Unlike the Akatsuki, when she went out, she wore a black long sleeve hoodie, and black baggy pants, along with black sneakers so she could blend in with the night. She covered her head up with the hood of her jacket, as she began to infiltrate a tower near the Hidden Leaf Village. This tower, is said to have an important scroll with information on the Fire country's Jinchuuriki Naruto. It was supposed to be heavily guarded, but to Akemi's eyes, it seemed like it wasn't.

She decided to turn her music down lower to listen in for something cracking, a footstep sauntering over, any sign of some sort of presence that was with her. She made her way over to the opened entrance of the tower, and nearly entered as she changed the song of her playlist to something more exhilarating to give her a rush of adrenaline through her veins, but she was all of a sudden stopped by a kunai zipping its way through the air, and only cutting her face slightly to leave a scar, but no blood shed was to be made from this abrupt impact.

Akemi jumped back as shuriken made their way to her next, and she was now away from the entrance as shinobi from Hidden Leaf appear before her from using a camouflage jutsu. She said nothing, and only looked at them with emotionless eyes as the thunder roared through the night sky. She counted them, and made an indication that there were only three, but figured they had a little more hiding somewhere, so she kept her guard up as always. "Well well, some girl is trying to get her hands on information such as this? What would you want this for woman?" One of the shinobi men said, as Akemi stared at them; the wind blowing through her hair along with the rain hitting her new clean injury from earlier. "That's confidential. I'm merely here to get my job done." Her voice sounded respectful, and one of superiority. "Really now? Well, sorry to say this, but your reason for coming here is about to be crushed." Akemi didn't move as they rushed at her with kunais in hand. Once they reached her, she dodged every attack they had without budging from the one spot she was in. It's as though her feet were glued to the ground. The three men were panting now, and still had their guards up for what the woman would do if they weren't careful.

"Are you quite through yet? I've gotta be back before midnight, or I'll get in trouble . Again." One of the men cackled at her remark; "You're already in trouble idiot! Coming over to this tower for information on Jinchuuriki! What the hell do you even want it for?" Upon hearing this, Akemi started to use hand signs that allowed her to create shadow clones. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" She shouted, as smoke shrouded the battlefield, and revealed later, a group of clones that surrounded the men. A group of five to be exact, as more lightning and thunder elicited from the sky.

"Damn, what now?" One shinobi asked the other. "We fight, that's what!" The three of them got into their battle stances as quickly as possible, and after a few minutes of waiting to make a move, the clones rushed in as Akemi took this opportunity to run in the tower while they were distracted. Once inside, she ran up the long spiral stair-case, and ended up at the top of the tower. There, she saw a chest with a chained lock on it. She walked over slowly, and drew out her sword from the sheath that'd been placed on her back, and sliced the lock clean off of it.

Most swords aren't able to do that, but hers was strong. It wasn't as fragile as most were, and it was incredibly sharp. Once the lock was free, she opened the chest, and in there she found nothing but dust. "Damn it..." she muttered. With this in mind, she searched the entire tower from top to bottom. Still nothing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! It's gotta be around here somewhere! It's just gotta be!" With still a little hope left, she continued to look. She looked high and low, she even looked through some crevasses in the stone walls just to ease her curiosity, but alas; nothing of the scroll had presented itself to her. She was already by the exit of the tower, as she slammed her fist sideways onto the wall of it. "Fuck! He's gonna kill me if I return empty handed again!" She grabbed her head as it was pounding with a headache. She heard one of the men chuckle, as the other two were already knocked out and lying flat on the ground. Her clones were now gone. "We anticipated this...that someone someday would come for this sort of information, and we gave out false detail on where the scroll would be located." Akemi walked over to the man, who was having trouble in standing upright with his knees shaking slightly. He had a grin on his face, and one eye looked like it'd been stabbed by one of her clones. When she got to him, she grabbed the collar of his dirtied shirt, and stared into his eyes. "Where is the scroll?" She demanded, which only made the man laugh loudly to the heavens that poured down rain. He looked at her, and said "It's in a place where you'll _never _find it. I guarantee you." Akemi's expressionless eyes turned to slightly annoyed at this blunt answer. "That's why I _asked _you where it was." The man spat blood on her face, but Akemi never flinched once as she kept her cold gaze on his own.

"Think I'll tell you? Forget it. I'm loyal to my village. I'll never go back on my word. So kill me if you must, but no matter what you do, you'll never find it." The man smirked as he finished his sentence, but it suddenly faded as Akemi spoke these words to him, the words he wished he never heard; "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Bastard." With that, Akemi took a kunai that was lodged in his right arm, and jabbed it right back into his heart, as the rain calmed down slightly, and thunder arose from the dark clouds.

The man's life was ended, but the others were spared, as Akemi walked back to the base and pondered over how Pein would react this time to her failed mission. She sighed, and began to play another song. She sung it quietly to herself, almost in a depressing way as only drops of rain remained, and the sound of splashing water among puddles from her walking were created.

_"He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack, his backpack is all that he knows. Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple, the heart and devour the soul. All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death. Terrified of what's inside to, save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird. Crawls like a worm from a bird~"_ Akemi usually sings this when her spirit's broken, or on the verge of breaking. Her mind kept wandering to what Pein had said from before she left for her mission: _"This is the second time you've failed a mission. Keep this up, and I'll be forced to place some sort of punishment for you." _

She sighed, and stopped in her tracks, taking note that she was near the hideout yet again in Amegakure. However, looking up at the tallest building in the centre from where she was to go to, she couldn't help but groan. She decided on staying in a little shop somewhere first before going into the Akatsuki base and dealing with Pein's wrath.

She entered a tea shop that was known as The Hidden Dragon, and sat down at the bar of the place. She ordered some sake, and had some drinks there. Sure she was only eighteen, but she wanted a drink. Besides, the people of Ame knew who she belonged to, so they didn't dare question her.

The song changed, and she whispered the song to herself so no one in the small tea shop could hear her. She wasn't a big fan of allowing people to hear her voice. She thought it sounded horrible, but whenever a favorite song of hers would play, she couldn't help but sing.

_"They fall in line, one at a time, ready to play. I can't see them anyway. No time to lose, we've got to move, steady your hand. I am losing sight again. Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away. I will stay, yes I may. After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way. Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die. I am a shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all." _She downed her fifth bottle of sake, and asked for one more before she left, and paid the bill. She was a little tipsy, but she managed. She hiccuped every now and then too, but still kept going until she finally made it back. She checked her mp3 player for the time, and realized it had been twelve-thirty already. She chuckled. "Well fuck...I imagine he must be pissed by now. Heh heh...oh well, can't help time. Can't help that I'm a screw up~" With that, she landed face first to the floor by the entrance with the door wide open, allowing rain from Ame to enter through. "Akemi! You're letting the damn rain in, close the fucking door!" Shouted Hidan, who was in the middle of praying.

Akemi mumbled something about him being a dick, and attempted to stand in order to close the door. She managed to rise from the floor, and did what she was told, but she leaned her face on it after it was done. "Leader's upset with you again Akemi, hm." Piped Deidara, who was playing a card game with Sasori who looked as cool and collected as ever."You arrived here late." Stated Sasori. Akemi grumbled, and lazily got off the door, and looked at the puppet master. "Yes...I'm aware thank you very much, captain obvious. He's going to be even madder when he finds out I don't have what he wanted..." She muttered that last part, but it was clearly heard by the members as some 'ooohs' were heard. "You're fucked" Hidan said, as he snickered at Akemi's predicament. Akemi shot him a glare, as Deidara, the one who was sitting close to her, sniffed her clothes on the count of alcohol invading his nostrils. "Pew Akemi, have you been drinking hm? Aren't you a little young for that?" Akemi's glare went from Hidan to Deidara. "I'm only eighteen damn it. Three year difference in what the legal age is to drink. Geez..." Hidan chuckled as he looked at Akemi. "Well you better go over to Pein's office before he gets mad enough to where he couldn't care less about keeping you alive for his own purposes." He laughed as Akemi left the room, and drearily walked to the door of Pein's office.

Once there, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She turned off her music, and knocked on the door twice gently. She heard a vague 'enter' and pushed open the door. She poked her head in to meet Pein's cold glare aim at her. His fingers stopped drumming against the desk, and he beckoned her over.

She moved over to stand in front of his desk after closing the door behind her. As she stepped in front of his workplace, she bowed her head in shame and placed her hands on her thighs, with the rain water dripping from the end of her long locks that covered her face. "I apologize for returning so late Lord Pein, I understand how upset you are on how I didn't obey your rule of getting here before my regular time...and, you're not going to like these next few words I have to say, but..." Her voice cracked in-between the last few words, as Pein scrutinized her, and not interrupting her once. She swallowed hard, she didn't want to face any sort of punishment he bestowed upon her. It usually ended up with pain, or blood as she remembered from Hidan who was the last to be on the receiving end.

"...I didn't get the scroll...I've failed, but before you do anything rash, I have a rebuttal." She lifted her head, and looked him in the eyes. "The chest that was located in the tower you requested me to go to, was empty. The scroll was nowhere in sight. I've looked high and low for it, I even asked one of the shinobi that had ambushed me where it was. All he did was spit blood on my face before I killed him." Pein leaned in his chair, and locked both of his hands together; giving her a stern look. "And you didn't think to bring any of the other men back here for interrogation? Were there anymore in accordance to this ambush you mentioned?" Akemi looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, as she blinked, she swallowed again. Why _hadn't_ she thought of bringing the men here for interrogation? Well now she deserves to be punished for being so damn stupid! "I...didn't think of it at the time sir...I just...figured that...um..." She didn't really know what else to say after this, and with Pein's cold glare boring into her very soul, it made her inwardly cringe which didn't help the situation at all. Pein got up from his seat, and looked over to Akemi, who looked down again from fear of being hit.

He stood in front of her, and leaned against the edge of his desk. "Akemi...I'll decide on what your punishment should be, but for now, I demand that you go and locate the shinobi you fought..." After saying that last word, Pein leaned in on her, and got a whiff of the scent of her breath. "Alcohol...?" Akemi groaned, and shifted her eyes to the left nervously. "I'm only tipsy Pein-sama. I can manage." Pein sighed, and rubbed his temple in slight aggravation from hearing this. "You're dismissed." Akemi nodded, and thanked him for letting her leave on her way out.

Finding these shinobi shouldn't be too hard...right?


End file.
